Nada como a vida sem Voldemort
by Iris Diggory
Summary: O que aconteceria se Voldemort nunca tivesse existido? Como seria a vida de Lily, James e Harry Potter sem a presença do bruxo? O que aconteceria se Sirius, Dumbledore e Cedric não tivessem morrido? Sem spoilers de DH por enquanto.
1. Prefácio

**PREFÁCIO**

Essa fic tem histórias 'soltas' da vida do James e da Lily depois de casados.  
Os capítulos não seguem ordem cronológica e personagens que morreram nos livros estão vivos aqui.  
Já que, nessa fic, o Voldemort nunca existiu, há coisas que tiveram que ser alteradas, tipo o Harry participar do tribruxo, a Tonks e o Lupin se conhecerem na Ordem da Fênix e por aí vai...

Eperamos que vocês gostem e deixem reviews pooor favor

Beijos Iris Diggory e Yasmin Dumbledore


	2. Sonhos e trasgos

**Capítulo 1: Sonhos e trasgos**

Ambos tinham tido um dia cansativo. Ela já estava deitada lendo um livro qualquer enquanto ele tomava seu banho.

Depois de algum tempo, saiu do banheiro homem alto, forte, de cabelos molhados, extremamente bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeado.

Deitou-se ao lado da esposa e a abraçou, no que ela não deu muita bola.

-Poxa, Lily... Você prefere esse livro ao seu marido?

Ela não respondeu, apenas o olhou e deu uma risada.

-Como é que você pode preferir um livro velho e fedorento desses à esse ser perfeito que lhe fala? –perguntou ele fingindo-se indignado.

-E quem disse que eu prefiro? – perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto no rosto fechando o livro e olhando para ele.

James retribuiu o sorriso e agarrou a esposa ficando em cima dela.

-É impossível resistir ao charme de James Potter... -disse James começando a beijar a esposa.

Mal ele havia começado a beijar o pescoço dela, a porta do quarto foi aberta com violência e entrou no quarto um garotinho de 4 anos de cabelos negros e rebeldes como os de James, e olhos extremamente verdes como os de Lily.

-TEM UM TRASGO ATRÁS DE MIM! –berrou ele se jogando na cama dos pais, que a essa hora já haviam se separando.

-Calma, querido!Foi só um pesadelo. –disse a mãe abraçando o filho, que ia se aconchegando entre os dois.

-É, Harry... não precisa ter medo...eu e sua mãe estamos aqui.Nada de mal vai te acontecer, ok? Agora vamos dormir, já está tarde. Amanhã a gente acorda bem cedinho e vai jogar quadribol com o Tio Sirius, ta? –disse James, dando um largo sorriso para o filho.

-EBA!

-James eu já disse que não! Ele é muito novo pra jogar quadribol!

-Ah, Lily deixa disso!Ele já é bem grandinho!O Harry tem que aprender cedo... um dia ele vai jogar tão bem quanto o pai, né filhão? –disse James olhando agora para o garoto, que assistia à discussão olhando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse assistindo uma partida de tênis.

-James você não pode fazer isso com a criança! Ele é muito pequeno! Imagina se ele cai da vassoura?!

-Acho que você esqueceu que eu sou o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve, não é.. se eu consigo pegar uma bolinha quase invisível acho que tenho reflexo suficiente para apanhar um garoto de um metro!E além do mais eu já combinei com o Sirius.

- Pois é! É meio difícil esquecer suas qualidades, visto que você fala delas o tempo todo, Potter!

-Eu não gosto quando vocês brigam! –disse Harry meio choroso.

-Nós não estamos brigando. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Você nunca vai mudar né? – disseram eles juntos novamente olhando um para o outro.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Lily resolveu ceder, afinal, tinha que confiar no marido.

-Tá bom, James. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer com o Harry você vai ser ver comigo! – concordou a ruiva de má vontade.

- Você é a melhor, Lil! – disse o maroto abrindo um largo sorriso e dando um beijo na esposa.

-Não vai acontecer nada comigo, mãe. Meu pai é o homem mais forte do mundo. Ele me segura.

James continuou sorrindo e deu uma piscadela para Harry, no que o garoto riu.

-Vamos dormir, já está tarde, crianças.

-Te amo, ruiva.

-Também te amo, seu convencido. –respondeu ela dando um beijo no marido e outro na testa do filho.

* * *


	3. Samba canção

**Capítulo 2: Samba-canção**

Eram 10 da manhã e os dois se levantaram. James desceu as escadas antes e viu a coruja do correio batendo na janela trazendo o jornal. Ele abriu a porta, pegou o jornal e quando ia colocando uma moeda na bolsinha que o animal carregava, percebeu vários olhares sobre si.

Todas as mulheres da vizinhança estavam com os narizes grudados nas janelas, babando e suspirando.

James sempre fora metido, portanto não perderia a oportunidade de se sentir admirado e desejado. Não sairia dali tão cedo... pelo menos não até...

-JAMES POTTER! O QUE É ISSO?!?!?!

-Bom dia, meu amor! – disse ele abrindo os braços

-O QUE É ISSO, POTTER? –repetiu ela, ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Isso o que, Lil? –perguntou o moreno calmamente.

-Você! Saindo assim! No meio da rua! Só de samba-canção! Pirou? Você é casado! Olha essas mulheres aí babando por você!

-E elas sabem que eu sou casado, amor. – respondeu ele levantando a mão esquerda, que exibia uma grossa aliança de ouro.

-MAS NÃO É ISSO QUE PARECE!

-Calma ruiva... você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – disse ele dando um sorriso maroto e uma piscada para a esposa.

-Elas não parecem saber! –disse Lily, cada vez mais irritada, apontando para as janelas, de onde as mulheres assistiam à discussão.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele agarrou-a pela cintura e a puxou para um deu um beijo cinematográfico. Quando ambos estavam ficando sem fôlego, ele a largou, e disse de modo simples:

-Pronto amor. Agora elas podem ter certeza que eu sou todinho seu.

Deu um 'tchauzinho' para as vizinhas e saiu assobiando calmamente com o jornal de baixo do braço, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto uma Lily ofegante ficou com cara de boba olhando para a porta por onde o marido tinha acabado de entrar.


	4. A primeira detenção

**Capítulo 3: A primeira detenção**

Harry estava sentado na sala comunal com Ron e Hermione, quando viu Edwiges batendo na janela segurando uma carta.

Ele foi até a janela, abriu-a e pegou o envelope. A coruja deu uma bicadinha carinhosa na sua mão e levantou vôo.

O garoto logo reconheceu a bonita caligrafia de sua mãe.

_Harry James Potter! _

_Você mal chegou em Hogwarts e eu já recebo uma carta dizendo que você andou aprontando?! Não está aí nem há uma semana e já levou uma detenção!Como é que você se atreve a retrucar um professor desse jeito? Quando você vier pra casa nós teremos uma conversa muito séria! E que isso não se repita!_

_Lily Potter_

-Ela ficou furiosa! –disse Ron depois que Harry lhe deu a carta para ler. – Se bem que eu não acho que a carta da minha mãe seria muito melhor...

-Sua mãe está certa. Bem que você mereceu, Harry. –disse Hermione sem tirar os olhos de "Hogwarts, uma História" - Que atrevimento falar daquele jeito com um porfessor.

Mas Harry mal a escutou, pois estava olhando para a janela novamente. Outra coruja vinha trazendo mais uma carta para ele. Dessa vez era de seu pai:

_Harry!_

_Nem acredito! Sua primeira detenção! Fiquei até emocionado! Vou escrever pro Sirius agora mesmo. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará orgulhoso do afiliado. Nem nós fomos tão rápidos assim. Meus parabéns por ter encarado aquele Ranhoso! Você se mostrou um verdadeiro Potter! E se ele continuar te provocando não deixe quieto. Pode retrucar mesmo e me escreva. Eu dou um pulinho ai e tenho uma conversinha com ele..._

_James Potter_

_P.S. É melhor que a sua mãe não fique sabendo dessa carta... você sabe como ela ficaria.Mais uma vez, parabéns, filho!_

O garoto não pôde deixar de dar uma risada e se perguntar novamente como é que duas pessoas tão diferentes como seus pais tinham conseguido se apaixonar.


End file.
